


A Rock Star's Admiration

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Gravitation, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime antics?, CEO Kaiba, Cute Mokuba, Kaiba in denial, M/M, Rockstar Joey, Songfic, lots of them - Freeform, no character bashing but it might seem like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi Katsuya has always had a crush on Seto. When Jou's Band DarkLight hit's the big time Joey Wheeler reveals an admiration for the CEO.  Will Kaiba survive the storm that comes with such feelings? Can Domino handle such scandal? Or will Kaiba just kill the Mutt or kiss him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss This

**Author's Note:**

> If this story sounds familar that because I posted it at Adult fanfiction.net and Fanfiction.net. But I wasn't completely happy with it. So I'm going to rewrite it and post it here.
> 
> Will tryto post a chapter once a week. or when I get the rewites done.

# Kiss This

**Ten years ago...**

_It was just another Saturday night in the Dark Magician, the most popular club in Domino. Seto had been tending bar here now for just a couple of months. He saw one of the regulars sitting at the end of the bar trying to drown in shots of whiskey. Seto could see that the golden-haired blond was dressed in a white tux with the untied scarlet bow tie and cummerbund. The blond's name was Jou from what his boss had told him. Seto had been watching him for weeks but had never made a move cause the blond had a boyfriend. Who he was suppose to be marrying...but if the blond was **here** it must mean that it was more than likely that the wedding didn't happen._

 

> She was a woman on a misson...Here to drown a man for leaving, So I set her again...to watch him drown.
> 
> She had just about succeeded...When that low down, no good cheatin'...Good for nothing came strutting through the door.

_Jou had almost succeeded in getting drunk enough to forget the humiliation he had just gone through. When the door to the club opened and Duke Devlin walked in just like he hadn't done anything wrong. He walked up to Jou and started to spin his tale._

 

> Oh, he was laying it on so thick...He never missed a lick...Professing his never ending love...

_"Jou, you know you're the one I love..." Duke said after he finished his story. About how it wasn't his fault. He had been seduced! And that was why he missed their wedding. Jou glared at the dark long haired man as he stood up swaying drunkenly. He shoved Duke until his back hit the wall behind him._

_"Ya' cheat on me!.." Jou hissed lowly._

 

> _(_ That' s when she said...) Why don't you kiss...Kiss this...And I don't mean on my rosy red lips! Me and you, Oh we're through! And there's only one thing left to do. You just come over here one last time...Pucker up and close your eyes...and kiss this? Goodbye!.

_"Maxmillion Pegaus," Jou snapped out, "... I thought you had better taste?  Touga? A slut. Taki was a virgin and now those brothers he races with? They are out fot you blood!"_

_Duke pushed off the wall and tried to defend himself but Jou was having none of it. He pushed Duke back into the wall again._

 

> Well, the next thing I recall? She had him back against the wall...chewing him up like a bulldog with a bone.

_"The threesome with Mai and Varon? **Mai** left me **for Varon!"** Jou growled. That break up had been painful for Jou but he had seen it coming, unlike this._

 

> She was putting him in his place, And I mean right up in his face. Dragging him down a list of done me wrong.

_"Zechs...his lover is the dictator of a thrid world countryI You moron! Sanzo was a monk and those three he hangs with are just nuts! And Nartuo? Well for yoursake pray Sasuke really doesn't come back any time soon or your a dead man standing! You...you man-whore!"_

_Duke got paler and paler at each name. Seto smirked as he wiped down the bar counter. It was about time Jou saw Duke for what he was...a cheating slut. Jou turned and walked out of the club. Many of the regulars at the bar were finding the show amusing and some had been victums of Duke's sluttish ways, they followed when Duke ran after Jou._

 

> It was just about now that the crowd gathered round...They had come to watch him pay for his every sin...She called him every name under the sun...and when we thought she was done? She ran back and let him have it again!

_Jou stopped outside the club cursing, when he saw that cheatin' bastard had followed him. Jou growled as he grabbed Duke by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close and shaking him._

_"Tetusya's sister? How could you stand that voice...oh, and I hear her husband found out. Kei? Has a very dangerous boyfriend in the mafia! And Dilandau? Is mental, you knew that right? But, God! Tristan was my best friend!! How could you!? " Jou asked as he looked into those green eyes he had once loved so much and wondered how he could have been fooled for so long. Jou smiled forgivingly at Duke and Duke smiled tentively back knowing Jou could never stay mad at him. His Jou still loved him._

_Jou saw a blue Porsche pull up to the crub._

_"Close your eyes sweetheart," Jou asked of Duke who did so...A feral smile crossed Jou face as he pulled back a fist and pucnched the other man in the face knocking Duke on his ass. Duke could only look up at Jou in shock as the crowd cheered._

 

> She said...she said...Why, why don't you kiss...kiss this...And I don't mean on my rosy red lips! Me and you? Oh, we're through! And there'sjust one thing left to do...You just pucker up and close your eyes...one more time! And kiss...Kis this...Goodbye!

_Jou ran over to the car, opening the door he turned back to Duke, "Kiss this..."he made a rude jester with one hand, "...Goodbye!" He yanked his tie off and threw it behind him as he got in the car. The Porsche drove off kicking up dust in it's wake. Duke coughed as he stood up he noticed the crowd that was starting to surround him...there was the boyfriends and thoses he had seduced closing in on him._

_"It...just...I can explain..." Duke tried but stopped when he took in the angery faces ...and did that green haired guy next to Touga have a sword?  And so did Dilandau? Duke did the only thing a man in his situation could do..."Bye!" He ran, of course._

_And the crowd, of course, chased after him._

_Jou laughed as he turned to face Seto, "Thanks for the info on my cheat'n fincancee."_

_"Your welcome, pup."_

_Jou slid closer to the blue eyed man, "I could really go for a guy like you."_

_"Really?" Seto asked with a small smile._

_Jou moved even closer, "Yeah..."_

_"So, kiss me, Jou..."_

_Jou was inches from Seto's lips when he hear his name being call by someone...not Seto. He tired to ignore it but,_

"jou.."it was soft.

"Jou..."Louder now.

" _Jou_.."even louder now.

" **JOUNCHOUCHI! WAKE UP!!!** "

Jou jerked his head up from the pillow of his arms, he was sitting at his desk turning to look at his friend Yugi. "What?" Grumpy that his nap was over.

"You fell asleep...again."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, school's over so we can go home."

Jou nodded as he stood and stretch then got his things together. They walked out of the classroom to the boy's restroom.

"So, what are ou going to tell Duke?" Yugi asked, "He did ask you out, right?"

Jou nodded. Duke was one of the most popular guys in school and a nice guy but...Jou rememeber bits and pieces of his dream and shook his head, "Yeah, I think I'm going to say no, after all with my luck as soon as I said yes..."they walked into the restroom and were bought up short as the sight infront of them, "...Kissin' Tristan in the BOY'S RESTROOM!" Jou finsihed on a shout. The two kissing jumped apart Duke jumped to speak, "I can explain!"

"Really? Let me guess? You fell and Tristan's lips caught you?" Jou asked saracatically.

"Jou..."Duke started but stopped at the blond's glare.

"Just so you know Duke the answer is so obviously 'no' to going out with you." Jou said to the black haired boy as he walked out of the restroom.

"What?" Tristan asked Duke in disbelief.

"It's not what you think!" Whined the other boy.

Yugi sighed and left them to find Jou just as Tristan began to yell at Duke. Yugi found Jou leaning on the railing of the staircase looking at all of the departing students.

"Jou...hey...look..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jou said flatly.

Yugi nodded, "So, you seemed to be having a good dream in last period." Jou had to grin at the change of subject. There was a reason Yugi was his best friend now after all, "What was it about?"

"Oh, it was about..."Jou trailed off as his eyes caught a flash of blue in the crowd.

Seto Kaiba paused as he walked towards the exist when he felt eyes watching him. He scanned the crowd, looking up his gaze stopped on Jou and Yugi, who waved at Kauba. Kaiba glared up at them then continued on his way.

"Jou!"

"Huh?" Asked the blond, looking after the blue coat of the young CEO as he disappeared into the crowd then to Yugi, "Oh, yeah...I was just about to kiss my dream guy..."he sighed.

Yugi smiled,"Better luck next time." Kowing how offen Jou dreamed of his dream guy. They walked down the stairs and out of the school. Yugi left to talke to Tea about the history project. Jou leaned against he bike rack waiting for him. He watched the blue Porsche peal out of the parking lot kicking up dust in it's wake.

"Yeah," Jou muttered to himself, "better luck...yeah, right."


	2. obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DarkLight's new video reveals just who is on the lead singers mind.

# Obsession

**Present Day**

 

Seto Kaiba sat in his study watching the late evening news. KaibaCorp. stocks were higher than Black Crowns and he couldn't wait to rub it in Devlin's face the next time he saw the long haired man. He was just about to turn off the T.V. when a sixteen year old black-haired whirlwind came all but crashing through the door.

"TV. TV. TV!" It chanted, throwing down a two liter bottle of soda and an assortment of snacks.

"I'm watching this, Mokie."

"Don't care." Mokuba pouted, "Want show! Big Brother. My favorite show is coming on in a few mintues and the new video from my favorite band is premiering on it!"

"Don't care," was echoed flatly back to the teenager, "It's my TV."

""But Seto! This is the biggest one in the mansion! It's not fair that you hog it all the time."

"Too bad,"Seto smirked, "You'll just have to watch one of the ten others we have."

Mokuba pouted some more, "Yeah I guess so, " then a sly look crossed his face as he pulled out a remote control from his back pocket. "But I have the universal remote," he cackled gleefully.

Kaiba sighed and knew from the look on his brother's face he wasn't going to win. It was easier just to give when the boy was  in one of these moods. It would save him the headache he would develop later if he didn't. "Oh, alright! But just for the video."

"Thank you Big Brother!"Mokuba cooed happily as he gave his brother happy puppy eyes.

Kaiba was going to kill whoever taught the boy that, he thought with a shutter, "Quit with the eyes!" Because Kaiba was well aware that it hadn't been him. Mokuba grinned and put th TV on the channel his show came on....

"Welcome!" They pretty hostess with lavender eyes said with a smile, as always she was dressed in the lastest fashion, "To Mai's House of Rock! And as always I'm your hostess Mai Valentine!"

"What a knock off of MTV."Kaiba muttered.

"Shush!" Mokuba growled, then frowned, "You shouldn't say that. I think we own this network."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the remark. As if Kaiba would ever allow such a cheaply made show to air...he settled back in his chair and hoped this would be quick.

"Now as you all know DarkLight's number one hit is a remake of Animation's, Obsession." Mai grinned, "...So, do you want to hear it?"

The screams from the TV and his brother just about deafened Kaiba.

"I thought that would be your answer..." Mai turned to the large screen behind her, "And here it is!" She said with a bounce that showed her _assets_ in the best possible way. The camera closed in on the screen...

%%%%%

**Intro...music starts on a low sultry beat..**

_We see a young man(Joey Wheeler?) with wet golden blond hair, dressed in a white rain soaked t-shirt and black jeans, he kneel in the mud as rainstrom howls around him. Thunder crashes in heaving booms, lightening flashes almost rhymically, in one of these flashes (we see) the silhouette of a man in a trench coat walking away._

**Voiceover: _'They say obsession is what drives the human race. That it_** _is_   ** _one of the strongest human emotions...it must be my Bad Luck...to be obsessed with_ _you.'_ **

 

 

> You are an obsession. I can not sleep.

**A flash of lightening takes us to...** _A sunny schoolyard...There is a brown haired teenager  wearing sunglasses sitting under a tree. He is working on  laptop, ignoring everything going on around him. Joey is gazing at him longingly. His friends try to get Joey's attention. The pink-haired sitting next to him is making silly faces, the long-haired brunette offered Joey a stick of Pocky and the green-haired boy was holding up a school book, all three wore expressions of concern._

 

 

> I am a possession unopened at your feet. There is no balance...no equality.

**Flash to KaibaLand...** _(We see) The back of a dark-haired man in a white sleevesless trench coat, walking away from our golden haired hero, who is once again on his knees in the grass. Duel Monster cards are scattered around him on the ground. The_ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** _lays face up._

 

 

> I will not accept defeat. I will have you. Yes. I will have you.

**Flash to...** _Joey walking down a crowed street, he passes a man wearing sunglasses and a blue trench coat, their hands lightly brush as they  walk by each other...Joey stopped watching the man disappear into the crowd._

 

 

> I will find away and I will have you. Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly.

**Falling rain...** _Joey is slowly wandering down the road_ , _he is soaking wet_. _An ice blue Porsche pulls away side the blond_. _The driver's side window rolls down revealing the man in dark sunglasses, the sleeve of his dark purple jacket is seen for a moment as he motions for Joey to get in the car._

 

 

> I will collect and capture you...You are an obsession You are my obsession.

**Flash to...** _a bedroom done in rich shades of blue and white, golden blond hair can be seen spread across a pillow and (we see) Joey wrapped in white silk sheetss as he lays on his stomach, there looks to be a tattoo of a dragon on the blond's lower back but it is obsured by the sheets.He has his hand strenched out across the bed as if searching for something, a frown mars Joey's sleeping face._ **(The camera pulls back)** _At the side of the bed a man in a dark blue satin robe sits in a chair, his face hidden in the shadows._

 

 

> Who do you want me to be, to make you sleep with me? I feed you by daylight and by night...I need you by sun and by candlellight. You protest. You want to leave. Stay...Oh, there's no alternative! You see beauty here.

_Now (we see) the blond and the dark-haired man yelling at each other(we can't hear the words). The dark man is wearing a black trench coat this time and he is(his back to us) is facing Joey there is a heartbreaking look on the blond's face. More yelling on both sides as the man takes off his sunglasses(we don't see his face) he gestures with them to make a point._

 

 

> But I see danger. Stranger beware! A circumstance when you make your dreams.

_Joey is yelling(we see him), repeating the words..._ **I love you**... _over and over. But the man is unmoved by the display. He shakes his head and replaces his sunglasses as he walks away._

 

 

> Your affection is not what it seems. You are an obsession! You're my obsession...My fantasy turned maddness!

_Lightening splits the sky and thunder crashes as Joey falls to the ground ignoring the mud that soaks into his jeans(this is where we can in) the lightening reveals a sandy haired and a green haired, pair of young men playing on keyboards. The pink-haired boy sings the melody of the song, as the long haired brunette played the guitar in the background while a white haired young man pounds on a set of drums. They all look sad as if they had know how this romance would play out...Joey jerks his head up he glares(at the camera) he opens his mouth and begins to sing..._ "All my goodness has turned to badness. My need to posses you has confumed me! My life is trembling...I have no control. I will have you! Oh, yes! I will have you! You are an obsession..."

 **Time for the split screen cliche...** _The man in the black trench coat and sark sunglasses stands in front the reflective glass of the building he is standing by(we see) he mouths the words... "You are my obsession..."_

 

 

> You are an obsession!!!

(t _he camera pulls back) the man walks into the building, lightening flashes once more (camera keeps pullin back) brightly , revealing the_ **KaibaCorp.** _logo at the top of the building in a few more flashes of lightening._

 

 

> You are an obsession. My obsession...

%%%%

"...And there you have it. DarkLight's new video and the one burning question left in everyones mind?" Mai winks at the people view from their homes, and with a smirk asked, "Just who is Joey Wheeler's obsession? And for those of you with sharp eyes? Yes! That was Japan's number one band, Bad Luck who made cameo appearances. Now for a new video by Adam Lambert..."

**Cick.**

**SLAM!!!**

Mokuba winced a the remote control hit the ground after being thrown at the wall by his brother. He hadn't even seen Seto get the remote from him. Seto's face was turning a rather unbecoming shade of purple though.

"I"M GOING TO KILL THAT MUTT!!!"

***

In a recording studio at NG Records, Joey Wheeler went in to a sneezing fit. After he was able to stop and wipe his nose, he could not understand where this strange feeling of foreboding he now had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

# After Obsession Kaiba Enters

Joey Wheeler AKA 'the Mutt' (by some people) sat in the conference room at NG Records, watching the chaos around him. Bakura was chasing the lead singer of Japan's number one band, since Little Napser 's second retirement came about, around the table. Threatening death and pain. Suguru, the green haired keybroadist tried to bring some order to the mess.

If asked Joey could have told him that it was a losing battle, since Marik kept flirting with the boy amd making him blush. Malik was not going to be happy about that. Then again Malik might want to kept the boy as a pet to please Marik. They were strange like that.

Bad Luck and DarkLight were working on a joint album so they could tour together in the light of the popularity of Obsession. It was selling out faster than the stores could stock it. The members of Bad Luck were interesting to say the least-they at least didn't freak outover some of the things Marik and Bakura pulled-that was always a plus.

Shu-chan had got a hold of a love song Bukura had written for Ryou, provided by Marik of course. So now the white haired yami was chasing the kid, waving around the dagger he always carried-which didn't seem to bother the kid at all. Of if they hada manager like K, Joey could see WHY the kid was not fazed by the weapon. After all their was a difference between a gun and a knife.

"Kura-kun's in love!" the pink haired chanted. Really, the kid had know idea how close he was to death, he was? There were just somethings you _did not_ tease Bakura about. How he felt about Ryou was a big one. Marik decided to get in on the game and snatched the paper away from the boy and began to read it aloud.

" _I'sshed tears for you. I'd hide all your fears for you..."_   Marik gave the white haired yami a look, "Hate to say this but I think someone wrote this already."

"Give me that you sandy haired freak!"

"Now, now is that anyway to speak to your best friend."

Bukura smirked," I haven't said anything to Joey."

Marik's face fell.

Shu decided to use the brewing fight between the other two young men as a chance to sneak away. He sat down between Joey and Hiro who had been showing Joey his guitar skills. There came a shriek of pain- from Marik who should have known better. But didn't care.

Joey sighed as the table was bumped into by yelling yamis as they were now at the punching and hair pulling stage. Soon it would be weapons and shadow magic if they weren't stopped. Joey was debating on how badly Malik and Ryou would hurt hem if he let their yamis send each other to the Shadow Realm? The paper with the song on it had long been destoryed. It wasa shame for it was one of Bukura's better attempts at a love song no blood or death hadbeen mentioned.

"Jou-jou?"

Joey turned a glare on he pink haird boy. "Don't call me that. I ain't a Pomeranian!"

"Are they always like this?" asked the singer as the yamis pulled out daggers and started to circle each other.

"...Yyyeeah," Joey drawled lazily, "but don't worry. They won't kill each other."

**THUNK!**

Marik's dagger embedded itself in the table in front of them, "Much," Joey said with a glare at the dagger. Joey then yanked the pink haired one into his arms as Bakura's dagger flew by hitting the wall behind them. "Us on the other hand," Joey muttered as Shu's eye's widen as he looked at the dagger behind him. Then blushed when he realized he was practically in Joey's lap.

Shuichi had thought his own band was wierd but they had nothing on DarkLight. Bakura picked up a letter opener that  and was about to throw it at he other yami...

"Hey! That's mine!" Suguru snapped, glaring at Bakura. It startled the yami and he dropped it to the floor. Marik seeing his chance went for Bakura's throat with his hands-as they both were now weaponless, kicking the letter opener under the table.

At Suguru's pout Joey rolled his eyes andducked under the table to get it.

The door slammed open causing all the chaos with in to freeze-because there standing in the doorway -dressed in his trademark sleeveless white trench coat, black leather pantswith a form fitting long sleeved blue shirt with black boots to finsh the look-was the youngest, richest, CEO in all of Japan.

Shuichi thought Yuki's eye's were the coldest he had ever seen. This man's were glacial.

"WHERE IS THE MUTT!!!" shouted the newcomer.

"Now Kaiba-sama, "the soft voice of Tohma Seguchi came from behind the man.

'Kaiba? As in KaibaCorp?' Shu wondered.

"Don't." Kaiba growled, "the only way to keep me from destorying your company and burning it to the ground is you giving me the Mutt."

Tohma seeing a man of his own caliber wisely fell silent.

"Now I want the Mutt! And I want him now!"

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. "Marik said from under Bakura, who was sitting on top of him nodding in agreement.

:"What are you psychos doing here?" Kaiba asked when he noticed them,"Shouldn't you be attached to your better halves?"

"We're in the band." the yamis said in unison.

Kaiba nodded, putting a hand over his face, "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's not here." Bakura said with a smirk.

Shu frowned, "But he's...ow! Hiro!" Shu exclaimed after he had been hit on the side of the head by the long haired boy, "Why did you do that?" he rubbed the the spot Hiro hit.

***

**Meanwhile under the table**

Joey knew Kaiba was going to kill him once he found him. He was his life flash before his eyes-there were things he hadn't done yet! More songs to sing! Annoying Yuki was always fun. And to bed Yuki's brother Tatsuha was a goal Joey had set for himself. Joey decided to make his escape, slowly he crawled for the door that Kaiba had his back to, he was about two feet away from freedom...

"Freeze Mutt!"

Joey froze, "Eh? Hey Kaiba." Joey said sitting up on his knees scratching the back of his neck.

"Why is it? That every time I see you, your on your knees?" Kaiba asked witha wicked smirk.

Joey blinked owlishly at him and grinned, "Just trying to be a good dog."

Mouths dropped open, Joey hated to be referred to as a dog.

Kaiba was the first to recover, "It's good you know your place. At your master's feet."

Joey stood up and walked over to Kaiba, he leaned into the other man's space, a sultry smile crossed his face, "Said I was a good dog but I never said I was **yours,"** he purred at Kaiba causing the man to blush.

"Witty. Too bad your still a half-wit."

Joey rolled his eyes,"Why are you here? Did my little song and show bother you tht much? Somehow I didn't think it would be a blip on your radar."

"Normally it wouldn't but..."

"I had permission to use KaibaCorp and Land in the video!" Joey interrupted him.

"I **never** gave it!" Kaiba yelled.

"Er...no, your brother did."

"Mokuba, would never.."Kaiba trailed off, remebering just how his brother acted a few months ago and how memos kept coming up missing. Mokuba said he was taking care of it. Kaiba cursed creatively. Shu looked shocked and had to ask Hiro what that word meant.

"You worry too much. I mean if Shu's boyfriend," Joey said pointing at the pink haired boy, "can handle the scandals and keep gaining readers...For you? You'll breeze by. If anything your stocks will go up. It's a win-win for both of us."

"Don't be to sure of that. The public I can deal with, it's my shareholders I answer too." Kaiba said before storming out of the room.

"Well, shit. I hadn't thought about that." Joey muttered.

***

Kaiba slammed into the waiting limo that was parked outside the NG Record Studios. Mokuba was waiting for him under protest, it wasn't fair that his brother got to see Mokuba's favorite band... _in person!_   Mokuba could see his brother was livid.He knew his brother would be in no mood to talk to him. He was struck by an evil thought and put in his favorite CD. It began to play...

 

> _Disappear. Out of here! It was time to pay my dues. Never guessed you'd be dressed in my clothes and in my shoes._

Mokuba watched his brother frown at the sound of Joey Wheeler's voice.

 

> _You couldn't wait to move right in. If I were you, I'd be concerned! Ain't no way your gonna win. Bet you didn't count on my return!_

Seto reached over and yanked the CD out of the player.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto gave him a dark look as he saw the DarkLight logo on the CD. "I can't believe you listen to this stuff."

"They're a great band, Seto! They used Duel Monsters for the inspiration for their earier music. Which? So, cool! They played at tourenments you know and other events. They are Domino's favorite on the music scene." Mokuba gushed in fanboy glory.

"Duel Monsters songs!" Seto muttered, "How'd I miss that?"

"Well, you were dealing the the overseas operations around the time they were getting started," Mokuba said helpfully. "Osbession is a departure from what they have been doing. I think it's their best yet!"

"You are still grounded for not telling me about that." Seto glared at him.

Mokuba whined and gave the puppy eyes, "Still grounded!" but his brother was unmoved.

"I know everything about Duel Monsters!" Seto growled, "I should have known about DarkLight."

Mokuba sighed, but wisely kept quiet. He was pretty sure his brother had been told about DarkLight. But Seto had this huge blind spot when it can to Jou, otherwise known as Joey Wheeler.

 _"And they call my brother a genuis?"_ Mokuba wondered as he watched the city of Tokyo pass by through the limo window.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you have to say for yourself, Kaiba-sama." Hawgana demanded, as if he were dealing with a wayward child.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he said noting. What could he say? Best go with the truth.

"Kaiba!" it was said sharply on the boarder of disrespect.

Kaiba opened his eyes, this man was annoying, "What do you want me to say? That Joey Wheeler didn't have permission to use KaibaLand or Corp in his video?" He paused, "Because he did. Mokuba gave it-as is his right as Vice President of Public Relations of this company." _what they don't know is the brat will be grounded until his grandchildren are thirty._ Kaiba thought. But aloud said, "Did I know the content of the video-no I did not."

"well what are you going to do about that scandaless video?" Asked one of the older female shareholders.

Kaiba snorted, "What would you have me do? Sue the singer? That would just feed the media." He watched the shareholders as he spoke. Hawgana could use this to stage a coup or...

"If you don't do something about this situation? We will find someone who can." Hawgana threatened.

_How dare he,_ Kaiba thought as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Now that would be the stupidest mistake you could make." a voice said from the doorway, leaning there, against he door jam, dressed in an emerald green Hugo Boss suit that showed the man golden blond hair off just right was...

"Jou." Kaiba whispered.

"This is a private meeting, young man." Hawgana hissed that the singer.

The blond frowned, "This is a shareholders meeting for this company, correct?"

"yes, but somehow I doubt _you_ are on that list." Hawgana sneered at the blond.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Really? Did you look under the name...Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Hawgana glared at the man but opened a file on the computer in front on him that had a list of all the main shareholders. He made a big show out of it then noticed the name on the screen  and saw just how many shares the young man owned, more than Hawgana did in fact.

"You will have a fight if you try to get rid of Kaiba. And KaibaCorp stocks have only go up since the release of Obsesseion's vid. Should they fall and the video is deemed responsible I will make public apologize." Joey said, straightening the sleeve of his jacket.

"About that tasteless video..." Hawgana started but was cut off when Joey snapped, "There was nothing tasteless about the video. It was a bit risqué perhaps..." he stopped to try and control his temper, losing it would not help.

"Enough, Jou!" Kaiba said slamming his hand down on the table, making some of the shareholders jump. His voice was harsh but Joey could tell Kaiba ill will was not for once aimed at him but at the people at the table, "Your defense is not needed but I thank you for it." He looked at his shareholders, "As you all know i have been running KaibaCorp since I was fifteen years old. You will not find anyone who can or will run it better than I can and do. I saved this company from going under once. You may replace me as CEO but at the end of the day _I still own this company._ You will never get my approval for someone else to run it."

Joey sighed, ' _Moron, why don't you just paint a bulls-eye on your forehead?'_ It was no wonder people had been trying to kill the man since he was a teenager. Kaiba's people skills had not improved since then it seemed.

The shareholders knew Kaiba would never back down on this issue. They were stuck with him and they knew it. He looked at them and knew he had won by their expressions. He got his brief case, stood up and walked out of the room, passing Joey as he did so, the blond man followed him.

'What do you want, mutt?" Kaiba asked when they were a go ways down the hall from the room they had left.

Joey smirked at him, "What did you think of the video, moneybags?"

Kaiba threw him a ' _you have to be kidding'_ look, as they walked up tot he elevator, Kaiba reached out and hit the button.

"You liked it! Didn't you?"

Kaiba only rolled his eyes.

"You should have," Joey said pouting, "It catered to your ego."

"My ego," Kaiba said surprised,  it was true but still, "that video portrayed me in the worst possible light. Yes, I know it was suppose to be me, although you could have got a better looking actor to portray me, all of Domino-if not Japan knows that!"

Joey laughed, "You're taking this far too seriously it was meant as..."

Kaiba cut him off, "No, dog, you haven't taken it seriously enough! I'm getting death threats!"

"Err.. Don't you get those anyway?"

"Well, yes. Just not from your rabid fans thinking I've broken your heart!" The elevator opened just as Joey began to laugh again so hard he had to lean against the wall. Kaiba glared at him, huffing, as he stepped in the elevator, hitting the button on in front of him. When the doors closed Kaiba could swear he could still hear the Mutt's laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

joey entered the apartment he shared with Marik and Bakura, for some unknown reason he had become the keeper of the slightly unhinged yamis. He stripped out of his suit as he made his way to his room; a shower was the only thing on his mind. After taking one and changing in to more casual clothes, he started dinner. I was his night to cook... Come to think of it, it was alaways his night to cook. It was safer for the kitchen that way. Joey block out what happened the one and only time Marik and Bakura tried cooking. He was sure he would have nightmares if he could remember that night.

The pot roast and veggies had been in the oven for a half hour when the two yamis came wandering in to the kitchen.

"So, Retriever, how did the meeting go?" Bakura asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Marik nodded curiously as he handed Joey a soda from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," Marik said tossing Bakura his drink.

"Well, Kaiba is still CEO of Kaiba Corp." Joey informed them.

"It would have been all over the news if he wasn't." Bakura said opening his can of soda and taking a drink of it.

"He's getting death threats." Joey told them with a serious look, as he started to make salad from the fixing he had laid out on the counter earlier to go with their dinner.

"The Priest got those in high school," Marik said waving off the comment as he hopped up on the counter next to where Joey was working. Earning him a glare from the golden haired blond. "We should know Bakura and I sent did sent him the most." Marik said reaching into the bowl and stole a slice of tomato. Which earned him a slap on the hand with the wooden spoon Joey held.

"Well, now he's getting them from our fans."

Marik blinked and Bakura started to snigger as he said, "Well...that's new?" 

When Bakura stopped sniggering, he gave Joey a hard look, "You flirted with him, didn't you?" he said in a mock scandalized tone of voice, eyes wide in mock shock.

Joey sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah, he did something else, like...kissing him!" Marik made kissing noises to empathize his point.

Again Joey shook his head.

Bakura stood up from his seat at the table knocking over his chair as he pointed at Joey, in an accusing way, "You... You had sex with him on his desk in his office!"

"WHAT! " Joey yelled confused, "NO!" Honestly the thing the white haired yami came up with. "No," he repeated softer, "it was much worse than that."

"THEN WHAT!!!" Both yamis yelled at Joey.

"I laughed at him."

Both yamis drew in a breath, cause really you would have thought Joey would have learned by now. "YOU MORON!!" they both exclaimed.

Joey only sighed and wonder why, why did he put up with these two again?

***

_Jounouchi Katsuya sat under his favorite tree in the school yard trying very hard not to cry. Cause boys don't...don't do that. No, boys got even._

_Rumors. He hated them. It was all because of the rumors running around the school that were causing him grief. It wasn't like he hadn't been the subject of them before it was just this newest one cut to close to home. He was not Kaiba's Bitch! No matter how many times the older boy called him a mutt or a dog. _

_"Hey, Retriever! "_

_Jou looked over to see Bakura making his way towards him. Jou quickly wiped a hand over his face. He knew it was Bakura because the boy for all he looked like Ryou had more of a mockery of an British accent  when he spoke than when Ryou did. Ever since the yamis got their own bodies(A story which no one but the Hikaris knew) the Hakaris had been dating their yamis._

_"Skipping class, huh?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to Jou, pausing when he got a good look at the blond boy's face, he let out a low whistle, "Nice shiner. Who gave it to you?"_

_"Ran into the towel holder in the boys room." Jou muttered he and Bakura were not close friends but did have more in common with each other that most of their friends. Street smarts and were really good pickpockets. At Bakura's knowing look Jou muttered, "I had help running into it."_

_"They had better look worse than you." Bakura growled._

_Jou had to smile at that. Bakura was very complex but could be very loyal to those he thought deserved it._ _"They won't be bothering me for a while." Jou said._

_"Soo, I heard something," Bakura said with a smirk._

_"I can't even guess what that might be..." Jou muttered._

_Bakura leaned over and whispered as if it were w state secret, "I hear you play the guitar and have a good singing voice."_

_Jou blinked that was not what he had been expecting. Slowly he nodded at Bakura wondering where the trap was, cause with this one there always was one._

_"Cool, see I play the drums, started last year, Ryou thought it would be a good way to work off some of my aggression. " Bakura brighten, "I think it's working too! I have only threatened the Pharaoh four times today."_ _That...That was actually and improvement. Bakura usually threatened Atem three times that amount during the course of the day. "Playing the drums as been surprisingly therapeutic!"_

_"Okay?"_

_Suddenly Bakira looked shy as he said, "Well, Marik and I had this idea..."_

_Jou stifled a groan. No good ever came from that sentence. Marik was Bakura's partner in petty crime and world domination. This could only end badly for some one. Most likely Jou._

_"Marik plays the keyboard, something I think he learned form Malik?" Jou motioned for him to continue when he paused, "We've played together some. I think we sound pretty good, but we aren't the best singers and we need a guitar player. Whoever heard of a band without one?"_

_"You want to start a band?" Jou asked confused, because why?_

_Bakura nodded, "Meet at Ryou for practice after school. We can see how we sound together."_

_"I don't know." Jou said scratching the back of his head, "I don't play all that good or really sing that well."_

_Bakura looked annoyed, "Just come over!"_

_Jou sighed, knowing if he didn't Bakura would only annoy him until he did. "Alright."_

_"Cool!" Bakura said getting up, "Don't forget your guitar, " he said before leaving._

_Jou leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes, "What have I gotten myself into?" he murmured._

***

Joey blinked when a wadded up paper napkin hit him in the face, "What?"

"You going to take whatever is in there out?" Marik asked pointing at the oven.

"Cause there's smoke coming out of it." Bakura added helpfully.

Joey looked over and saw the thin black trails of smoke. He cursed and turned off the oven. Looking over at the yamis asked, "How about pizza instead?"

For once the two yamis agreed.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Magician is the hottest club in Domino City, jointly owned by Yugi Muto and his boyfriend Atem Shadow. One of the biggest events in Domino history is going to take place there tonight. The band DarkLight was playing a small concert, and the whole city had been waiting eagerly for the hometown heroes to return for this.

Yugi had been preparing for this for months now. The VIPs invitations had been sent and tickets had been sold. His club was going to be packed tonight and he couldn't wait to see Jou again it had been awhile since the last time.

Yugi was at the bar making sure they had enough stock to get them through the night, as he worked he sung one of his favorite DarkLight songs softly to himself, " _When the dark of the night, comes around that's the time, that the animal comes alive looking for something wild..."_

Atem sat in the security office of the club. In the begin Atem had doubts about this venture. His partner had convinced him that they could not play the Duel Monster circuit forever. But that didn't mean they could still enjoy the game they both loved. The Dark Magician was filled with all sorts of Duel Monster memorable, autographed pictures of the top duelist in the world, and art on the walls.

Atem had just got off the phone with the manger of DarkLight, Duo Maxwell. After tonight the club would be a household name in all of Japan. He leaned back and watched on the security monitor as Yugi sang to himself. Atem smirked and thought the song fitting...as he murmured, " _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around..."_

Duke Deviln looked out of the window of his limo. He thought it kind of ironic that he was going to a concert performed by someone that Duke had once stuck in a dog costume because of a bet. _"...There's a place I know if you're looking for a show..."_

Tristan raced down the street on his motorcycle, he was going to be late if he wasn't careful, and Duke would never forgive him if he were; Tristan's boyfriend could be very unforgiving. Still tonight was going to be worth everything, he was going to see a cool concert performed by some of his oldest friends and he was going to see it with the guy he loved. Nothing could be better... " _Where they go hardcore and there's glitter one the floor..."_

Ryou stood out the Dark Magician with Malik. Ryou was dressed in his club wear of a white tank top, covered by a slivery gray button up that was untucked and had one button done. White leather pants, that had a diamond cut pattern going down the sides, show peaks of pink skin. White leather ankle boots on his feet, and in his hair he had black streaks running through his white hair. A sliver Ankh at his neck completed the look. _"...Lose your mind, lose it now..."_

Malik grinned when the white haired boy sung the line, it so fitted everything Ryou, Yugi, and he had gone through with there yamis. Malik was dressed in similarly to Ryou only in gold, a gold Ankh at his neck instead of sliver. _"...Lose your clothes in the crowd..."_

Mai and Tea were sitting at the bar. They had gotten there a bit early, and had been dancing to the music the club was playing. The concert wasn't going to start for another hour or so.

_"...Now we're getting so smashed..."_ Mai whispered in regret, as she lifts a shot of whiskey to her lips. There had been a time where she could have been at the side of the lead singer of DarkLight if she had played her cards right but she misdealt the hand and ended up one card short.

Tea shook her head at Mai. Mai had made her bed when she had chosen Varon. Jou would never accept being a back up for anyone and Mai should have known that.

Tea had been lucky and her own relationship with Yugi and Atem was more and less complicated than it had been in high school. She loved them and knew they loved her, she was just waiting for them to figure out that they were both in love with her and she with them. But at the moment they were to involved with being in love with each other to realized they were in love with Tea too. But she could wait she had time. _"...It's a hot filthy mess...gonna get faded_..." Tea sang to herself as she walks away from Mai, to the dance floor.

Mokuba Kaiba watched his favorite band, performing in his favorite club. This was...well; there were no words for just how cool this was...it was good to be a Kaiba. Because if he hadn't been there would have been no way he could have gotten in to the club, underage that he was, and the fact he was friends with the owner helped.

On stage Bakura dress in his singure black clothes. Mokuba wondered if that was a hold over from when the white haired yami was a thief? He beat on his drums, sometimes he reminded Mokuba of Animal from the Muppets when he really got into his playing. Marik was on his keyboard dress in royal purple. Mozart in his day could not play better that the sandy haired yami in Mokuba's opinion.

But it was Joey Wheeler, once known as Jounouchi Katsuya that caught the eye. Dressed in a red silk button up short sleeve shirt, untucked, black leather pants, black boots, a black leather dog collar with a sapphire blue tag on it in the shape of a bone around his neck, dark red highlight in his hair.

" _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on when they take it off..."_

The crowd always screamed louder when Joey sang that line, could be because he unbutton a couple of button on his shirt when he sang it.

" _There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor...and they turn me on when they take it off..."_

Two more buttons and louder screams...

_"When they take it off, everybody take it off..."_

"Right now?" Joey sang teasing the crowd he loved this...

"Take it off..." Marik sang back knowing his cue.

"Right now?" Joey played with another button.

"Take it off..." was Bakura's turn.

"Right now?" Joey continues to play with the button.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Screamed the crowd.

Joey grinned and ripped off his shirt throwing it into the crowd causing them to get louder.

" _There's a place downtown where the FREAKS all come around..."_

In the crowd Ryou and Malik cheered.

_"It's a HOLE in the wall; it's a DIRTY free for all..."_

Atem threw his arms around a bouncing Yugi.

" _There's a place I know if you're looking for a SHOW..."_

Tea pointed out Duke and Tristan making out in a corner to a tipsy Mai.

_"Where they go hardcore_..." Joey paused glitter and ticker tape began to fall from the ceiling of the club," _And there's glitter on the floor!"_

In the dark of the night a limo slowly made it's way through the packed streets of Domino City. The lone passenger typed on the laptop in his lap. He had been lucky. That the club he just left from had been so pack that none of the Yugi-Tachi had seen him. It would have been bad for his rep. He hadn't wanted to go but his brother had whine and then used the eyes on him. Seeing the Mutt in his element had been an experience.

If there had been anyone in the limo they would have seen reflected in the glow of the computer screen the slow glitter of lust in icy blue eyes. "...Everybody take it off...Indeed."

*********  
AN: Song is Take it Off by Kesha.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch that wouldn't cause him to lose brain cells, but was not actually educational.

"Welcome back to the top 10 videos of the week!"

Kaiba paused finger on the remote.

"Now what you've all been waiting for this week's number one video is... Dark Lights **_'Take Me on the Floor_**!'" The announcer said with the bright smile. Music began to play in a low sultry beat. A familiar voice began to sing as a scene opened of a young man, with bright golden hair, dressed in a dark green suits as he walks into an elevator and hits the button with the arrow pointing down.

~ _The lights are out in the barely know you were going up and the place is slowly going down. I knew you'd come around_.~

When the doors of the elevator open, the young blond man is now dressed in black leather pants matching boots and a dark green mesh tank top, black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his neck he wore a green collar with a small blue bone shaped tag.

~ _You captivate me. Something about you has got me. I was lonely, now you may be alive, will you be mine tonight's_?~

The young man stepping out of the elevator is none other than Dark Lights, lead singer, Joey Wheeler; he walks in to a crowd of writhing young people. He passes Bakura, his long white hair neatly pulled back in a low ponytail. Bakura is dressed in a bartender's uniform, which makes sense because he's standing behind the bar pouring drinks. Joey passes him with a nod of that knowledge meant that is ever so slightly returned. Joey makes his way through the grinding bodies on the dance floor. On the stage, bare chest glistening from the heat of the overhead lights Marik stood dressed in only dark purple leather pants and black boots as he crooned into the microphone in his hand.

~ _My heart is racing, as you moved in closer. You take me higher with every breath I take would it be wrong to stay?~_

Across the crowd, Joey sees the dark-haired man wearing sunglasses, and open blue long-sleeved silk shirt with a white tank top under it with white leather pants and black boots. Joey walks up to him and has a low conversation. After a minute, he grabs the man by his wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Joey puts his arms around the man's neck and pushes up as close to the other man as he can get swaying and grinding in time to the music. After a while it is obvious to both Joey and the man he is dancing with it is not enough for either of them. They make their way off the dance floor and back towards the elevator passing Bakura of who gives Joey a knowing look. Joey just shrugs and grins in return.

~ _One look at you and I know what you're thinking.~_

Once Joey and the other man are in the elevator Joey hits the button with the arrow is pointing up.

~ _Times a bitch, and my heart is sinking down.~_

Just as the doors to the elevator close Joey sinks down onto his knees before the dark-haired man.

~ _You turn me inside out.~_

When the doors open again, the dark-haired man looks very satisfied as Joey stands and wipes the corner of his mouth. They walk into an office. It has a glass floor, looking down. You can see many people going about their everyday job having no idea what is going on, up above them. In one corner of the office, leaning against the wall Bakura has a cigarette in one hand, and the other buried in the short, wild sandy blonde hair of the man who is on his knees in front of him. He watched as the dark-haired man pushes Joey onto a nearby desk. The man in front of Bakura slowly slithers up from his knees revealing himself to be Mark, who licks his lips at the site in front of them. The dark-haired man passionately kisses Joey as he spreads the others legs and steps between them one of his hands make its way up under Joey's shirt. Joey trying to get closer pulls the other man down causing him to stumble the movement unbalances Joey and causes him to fall off the desk and the other man falls on top of him.

~ _Take me on the floor (dadada da dadada)~_

This causes Marik and Barkura to laugh at them, Joey groans in disappointment as the dark haired man realizes the other two are there. He turns a hard glare on Joey, who drops his head into his hands.

~ _You kill me, you kill me, you kill me...~_

There is a sudden explosion and the music ends abruptly.

"Big brother!" Mokuba said from his spot frozen in the doorway. He had been coming to see if his brother would take them to the arcade today. So he could meet up with some of his friends. When he had heard the loud noise from his brother's study. But when he saw the remote control to the TV was now resting inside of it. He knew his plans were going to change much to his regret, because his brother looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Little brother," Kaiba said softly Mokuba cringed at the tone. He was never a good thing, when his brother spoke like that.

"Yes Seto?" He asked as he followed his brother out of the room and down the hall.

"I am going to do bad and horrible things to that stupid mutt!" Mokuba only nodded at this statement, but really he had to know.

"So which video was it?"

Seto just muttered about the floor and clubbing and how blonds are a very dangerous thing. Mokuba decided that nodding wisely would be the best thing to do in a situation.

"What I really want to know is how that might knew what my office look like!" The older boy growled lowly Mokuba slowly try to drop behind his brother to make an escape. But Seto knowing his younger brother tricks reached behind him and snagged the younger boys collar, "you wouldn't happen to know would you, dear little brother?"

Mokuba blinked in surprise, he reached up and patted his brother's hand loosening it from his collar," I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I might incriminate myself. And shame the name of Kaiba forever, and both know you wouldn't want that Big Brother." Escaping his brother hold Mokuba ran behind him he could hear his brother yelling his name, in a way that made Mokuba know that he would be grounded again.


End file.
